moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Moomoo Justice System (Part 2)
This is the second part of my story. To read the first part of the story, click on the link. Part 1 Chapter 3 When he awoke for the third time, he was being dragged across a smooth marble floor. He couldn’t move, he was too weak and hurt in his forehead. He was handcuffed and his mouth was taped shut. Then, the person dragging him stopped. He was in an all black suit that was easy to make out against the shiny white walls and the blue door. On it, it had a sign bearing the message: “'DO NOT ENTER'”. He then the blue door opened and he was led into a big room roughly the size of an auditorium, also in the shape of a hexagon. It had windows above and a table in the middle. On it, it had weird helmets that had wires leading into a hole in the floor. Then the person in the black suit took the suit off. It was Ghosty. “mmmhmhnhmmmmh!”: muffled HiiP in an outrage. Then, a wall fell over and Herro, Wither, Coffee and other well known government officials walked in. Overhead, president Poke descended in a hovering disk as big as 4 desks. He commanded:”Remove his limitations.” Then, he turned to HiiP and explained:”You have a chip surgically implanted in your head that allows me to command you. You have vandalized important declarations made by me and other officials. You shall now suffer the punishment. Put on the headset. You know the game Moomoo? This is a simulation of Moomoo, but if you die, you die in real life. You will suffer pain as well, but we have adjusted it so you will feel 50x as much pain. Say you were stabbed in real life, you will feel 50x the amount of pain. In this simulation, you will not bleed, but you will ache and hurt from the pain. You have infinite health, but that may be adjusted. You cannot move in real life while inside the simulation. It will be like a very painful nightmare that I will not let you wake up from. You will be sent into the ground and buried. You have committed a crime and will suffer for it.” Ghosty and Weeba Inu walked forward and un-cuffed him. Suddenly, he had an urge to put on the headset. Like it would bring a new life, a happier life, one with BCool and Boom. He tried resisting the urge but it overwhelmed him. He fell over and starting crying. HiiP was an emotional mess, and having no control of himself. His will split into 2. A side for revenge and success, and a side for happiness and love. But as you know, there was no hope for HiiP. He crawled to the headset twitching as the losing war was ending. Then Poke grinned a grin that would stick with him. A grin that would make anyone step back. The grin you make when you have successfully tortured and innocent human being to the point that they have no connection to the world. That they believe it would benefit other people to die. That is when HiiP gave in. He thrust on the headset and began his punishment. Chapter 4 He spawned in a Pit Trap surrounded by . Then, all the government officials spawned around him. They all had their own desired layouts. Poke shouted:”Let the torture begin.” He destroyed the Pit Trap pushed HiiP into a Spike. The pain was unbearable. Miserable. Terrible. Cruel. The pain made HiiP want to curl into a ball and die. How he wanted it stop. To black out. It felt like hot pronged knives were slitting his skin repeatedly until it all fell. He couldn’t move. He pleaded:”Please. Stop this! I had nothing to do with this.” Poke did not heed his pleas. Suddenly, Ghosty came hurling at him. HiiP was prepared for more pain, but realized what he was doing. He equipped Tank Gear and switched back to Bull Helmet in less than a split second. He was risking his career, his life, and his status. All to save HiiP. He boosted away with HiiP in a matter of seconds. He had been saved. He was boosting forward then stopped. He pushed HiiP out of the way and placed Spinning Spikes down. Then he saw Coffee and Wither boost into the Spikes and scream. Then they died. Ghosty said:” They must have made it you can die. Join my clan. It’s called PIE.” “Ok.”:HiiP replied. Then they spent the next couple of hours getting . After those couple of hours, HiiP had a Katana, a Shield, Pit Traps, and Spinning Spikes. They could survive here, but they were stuck in a unescapeable painful nightmare. Chapter 5 Ghosty explained everything. He started by saying:” We are on the main virtual moomoo server. We and the government are the only ones who will die and suffer pain, although they suffer minimal pain and will respawn. The only way out is by killing Poke. Then, we have the commands. We must seek the Omega. They will provide us with safety and get us started. Prepare to stay here for many months.” Then he said:” The Omega is a group of people like you who were falsely accused and rescued. They travel around and stay hidden. There are other prisoner clans as well. The public is not aware of this. We begin our search tomorrow. For tonight, I suggest we dig some traps and disguise as measly bushes. We cannot stay though. Goodnight.” HiiP awoke from a dreamless sleep and saw Ghosty practicing his fighting techniques. He spun and lunged and sliced and kicked. He was an agile warrior. HiiP tried to copy Ghosty but fell over the weight of his sword. Then Ghosty stopped and he laughed. This was not a laughing situation, being stuck inside a virtual fighting simulator and being unable to fight. But Ghosty liked to enjoy life’s victories, or skits. He suggested they find the Omega then train. After several hours of sneaking around, they rested and got supplies. After several more hours of sneaking, they found a trail of odd footprints in the snow. Ghosty examined them and reported:” They are still fresh, look around.” Then he saw movement behind a bush, then a tree, then he saw the tip of an arrow being readied and aimed. “DUCK!”: HiiP shouted. Suddenly, an arrow sliced through his coat and pinned him to a tree several yards away. Thirty armed and armored soldiers stepped forward and drew their weapons. “Halt”: they said in unison. Ghosty swiftly recited:” Freedom is far.” (That was the Omega password.) They stopped, shocked and unarmed themselves. 3 people went to pull the arrow out of HiiP’s coat, while the 27 others marched away and said:” Come with us.” They arrived in an empty snowy area, they oddly huddled together. Suddenly, a huge block of land dropped quickly. They were opened up to a room with tables and a few benches. There were backpacks littering the ground and stains everywhere. The men stepped off and started unpacking. Some people started chatting while another said:” Come join us! We’re the omega.” HiiP and Ghosty both stepped off and the block of land zoomed back up the tunnel. In the center of the room, there was a sliding door. It opened up to an enormous circular room the size of an airport. It had benches all around the sides. It revolved around what looked like to be a spaceship. There were other entrances as well as elevators leading to presumably other rooms. A person who looked important descended in a levitating disk that looked similar to the one Poke came down on. The loud chatter in the room silenced to a hush. The person started speaking:” Welcome new recruits. I am President Meggie. I lead Omega, the rebel group fighting against the unfair punishment set by Enemy Poke. We are comprised by people who have been falsely accused and sentenced. We have theories that to escape this realm, we can go into space and break the borders. We will crash the game. You may know that when Virtual Moomoo crashes, you will be kicked out. So we believe breaking the borders will crash the game, freeing us from this punishment.” We also have another group working on killing Poke, but he has unfair abilities that make it almost impossible. So far the crashing is the leading theory. We already have our Astro team. So we are sending people into battle against Poke. Get ready and train, we fight in 5 days. Omega together is mega!” People started walking toward the elevators and began their training. He was part of a civilization made of people like him. Chapter 6 He spent the next couple of days training under the eyes of the mentors. They taught him basic and complex fighting techniques. Ghosty rose through the ranks all the way to Captain. HiiP eventually learned how to fight well but mostly played defensive. He used the structures to his advantage. He was respected for his quick healing and knowledge rather than skill in combat. He became a tutor for technique instead of a mentor. He was not very valuable in battle. The last day of training ended quickly and he headed to bed. He was tired and need to rest. It had been a long time since he had a good dream. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He was standing in the battlefield with the other soldiers intently watching a tv screen privately broadcasting the Astro team blast off in the spaceship and head towards the sky. It was beautiful, the escape timed perfectly. They would set fire to the government base. The ship was about to hit the boundary. Then, it stopped. Something was wrong. Out of nowhere, the ship was exploded. Poke was shown smiling as the people he tortured watched him crush their hopes and dreams. Then, bombs started falling and the only audible noise was screaming. Horrid screaming. The screaming when you know you lost. When you know everyone you loved left you. The screaming of pain, of misery, of death. Screaming. It makes you think of torture and death. But this time, it makes you think of the person who caused it. Poke. Chapter 7 People running around, screaming everywhere, fire, it was chaos and only chaos. Then, it got worse. The government dashed in and started picking off the remaining Omega. HiiP knew he had 2 choices, fight or flight. He chose flight and went to find Ghosty. He ran around the area. Then he found Ghosty shouting orders in the distance. Then Ghosty pulled out his Katana and killed Weeba Inu. Then, Herro approached with a pole arm and a musket. He instakilled Ghosty with a smirk. “You thought you could take us down? Then you thought wrong.” HiiP ran as fast as he could behind a rock, then he kneeled over and tried to hide. Herro was approaching. Everyone he knew and loved was dead, and he knew it was because of him. The screaming had calmed down, because the Omega was mostly dead. He saw Wither kill Meggie. Ghosty died, the person who gave up everything to save him. Love is a powerful thing, don’t you think? It tears you apart and makes you do anything. It controls you. Just like Poke controls the suffering of others. HiiP lied over, looked at the blood red sky, and closed his eyes. ”Sayonara” Click here for the sequel. It is a work in progress.